The present disclosure relates to a paste composition for an electrode of a solar cell and a solar cell including an electrode prepared by using the paste composition.
Importance in the developments of next generation clean energies has been increased due to the depletion of fossil fuels in recent years. Among the clean energies, solar cells are expected as an energy source that can resolve future energy problems because of less pollution, unlimited resources, and semi-permanent lifespan.
Such solar cells may include front and rear electrodes formed on a silicon substrate. Paste compositions including conductive powders and glass frits are printed and then these electrodes may be formed by sintering. However, when sintering temperature ranges of the paste compositions are narrow, adhesions between the electrodes and the silicon substrate may decrease because sintering is not facilitated when there is a difference between a set sintering temperature and an actual sintering temperature. Therefore, a paste composition having a wide sintering temperature range is required.